An engine of a vehicle may stall when starting to drive a vehicle parked or stopped on a sloped road. Patent document 1 discloses an operation stop phenomenon of an engine and its countermeasures due to inexperienced operation of a brake pedal when a driver operates an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal simultaneously on a sloped road.
Patent document 1 discloses, in reference to causes about the engine stall phenomenon, that the engine stall may be caused by insufficient torque for an engine to engage in forward driving when the vehicle is moving backwards in a driving gear (D-stage) since a sensor mounted at a torque convertor is configured with a one way sensor unable to recognize a rotation direction of an output shaft.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art